Dientes Pulidos
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Ella viene a revisarme para asegurarse que todavía este vivo pero después de todo ella es la que me dejó en este estado. Es ella ultraviolenta? Esta ella perturbada? Mejor le digo que la quiero antes que me vuelva a lastimar. OH DIOS, ELLA ME ESTA MATANDO!- Podrá Ryo salvarse del raro y violento amor de su novia antes de que muera? Lean ONESHOT


_**Dientes Pulidos**_

El joven moreno de veinticuatro años ahora se encontraba en el baño sepillando sus aperlados dientes. Como su sonrisa era uno de sus mayores atributos para conquistar a todas las mujeres que se le cruzara por el camino, le dedicaba un largo período de cuidados para mantenerla brillante y saludable. Sepilla de arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha, limpiaba tranquilamente con hilo dental sus encías rosadas, y aplicaba perfume de menta para finalizar su trabajo y derretir a cualquiera con su aliento fresco.

Antes de salir del baño, le dedicó una sonrisa al espejo y salió orgulloso de allí para luego vestirse, pero entonces, una puntada en su estómago lo hizo retorser de dolor. Intentó caminar hasta su habitación y recostarse, pero el dolor le impedía avanzar de manera erguida. Se arrastró y cayó exhausto sobre la cama retorciendose del dolor.

Los dolores se presentaron agoviantes por todo el cuerpo: le dolían los brazos, la espalda, las costillas y las piernas, pero qué decir de su cabeza... Lo estaba matando.

En realidad, ella lo estaba matando.

Entonces, en la sala comenzó a sonar el teléfono fijo, pero por causa de su dolor no consigió moverse e ir a atender. Esperó que la costestadora hiciera su trabajo para escuchar el mensaje.

_"Ey, ¿Que tal? Te habla Ryo Akiyama. Querías hablar conmigo pero no me encuentro en casa. Dejá tu mensaje, lo escucharé cuando vuelva. Adiós" _

Seguido de esto, alguien comenzó a hablar..

- _Ryo, no te hagas! Se que estás en casa. Contestame ahora o sino, cuando te vea... ¡verás!_

Desde la habitación, el moreno de ojos azules se retorcía del dolor y se quejaba al escuchar la voz que ahora sonaba en el teléfono.

- Rika, vas a matarme uno de estos días... - Musitó Akiyama pasando una mano por su frente.

- _¿No contestas? Esta bien, esperame en tu casa, en minutos estoy allí. Ah! y si no llegas a estar.. Abstenete a las consecuencias._

La voz de Nonaka se oía ruda y fría en el teléfono. Ésta chica de ahora veinte años, era dueña de la vida de Akiyama. Cuidaba de él y a la vez, acababa con su vida lentamente.

Ryo había desarrollado un temor hacia su especie de novia que ahora lo había llevado a un estado de inmovilidad. Hacía tres meses que estaban saliendo, luego de haber remado tanto tiempo, por fin él logró llegar a tener a la ex reina Digimon en sus manos. La amaba, eso era cierto pero Rika tenía una extraña razón para demostrar su afecto.

Lo lastimaba, lo convertía en su "perra", golpeaba y destruía su autoestima y aunque ella fuera ultraviolenta y lo tratara como a un esclavo, luego la pelirroja se mantenía ocupada cuidando y sanando sus heridas. Eso tranquilizaba la conciencia de Akiyama y mantenía su amor por ella al rojo vivo.

El ruido de la puerta abriendose con presipitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahí la veía venir, cruzando la sala, entrando a su habitación y tirandose encima del adolorido joven.

- Buenos días, mi amor. - Exclamó Rika acurrucandose a su atractivo novio.

- Rika, que gusto... que estés aquí.. - Musitó Akiyama entre dientes. - Ca.. Cariño, mi espalda..

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella indiferente.

- Me duele.. Me estas aplastando - Se quejó el de ojos azules. - El doctor dijo que no forzara esa parte de mi cuerpo, recuerda que tengo una costilla rota.

- ¡Que llorón! - Dijo ella y luego se cruzó de brazos. - Sabes que tengo pensado ir al parque de diverciones y me vas a acompañar.

- Rika, ni siquiera puedo ir a trabajar y quieres ir al parque de.. de diverciones.

- Vamos Ryo, no pienso quedarme encerrada aquí, además, hoy no debe haber gente en el parque y eso significa que no hay colas en los juegos. - Comentó la pelirroja con una ampila sonrisa. - Hacelo por mi.

Ahora ella besaba su mejilla estando aún encima de él, tratando de convencerlo, lo seducía con sus caricias. Obviamente, Akiyama no pudo decir que no y aunque sabía bien que debía reposar por sus huesos rotos y cortadas, pensó que sería una idea prudente hacerle caso a su violenta novia o sabría que terminaría con mas que el corazón roto.

Se vistió como pudo y con algo de ayuda de Nonaka, salieron en rumbo al centro. Por suerte, ese infernal parque no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, pero aún asi, la caminata se le hizo eterna. Parecía que cada paso era como caminar dezcalso sobre brasas ardiendo, y el movimiento de todo su cuerpo le causaba un dolor indescriptible, no obstante, para su suerte, contaba con la anestecia que se le inyectaba en su interior al mirar a los ojos a la muchacha que tanto amaba.

Ella de vez en cuando besaba los labios de su novio con una energía que parecía ser amor, pero luego le dirigía una mirada llena de frialdad que confundía a Akiyama. ¿Ella lo amaba o solo lo usaba como un muñeco de trapo? La segunda hipotesis parecía la verdadera.

Se molestó al pensar que tal vez ella no lo quería tanto pero entonces, sintió que Rika se aferraba mas a él y casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al parque de diverciones.

- Bueno, aquí estamos. - Dijo Akiyama pasando una mano por su nuca.

- Ve a comprar las entradas, te esperaré en la puerta. - Dijo Rika y luego palmeó el trasero de su novio, como si le perteneciera.

- ¡Dios, Rika! - Exclamó el moreno absolutamente sonrojado.

Entonces, Rika se fue caminando altanera y diciendo cosas que Akiyama no pudo entender.

La pelirroja esperaba al moreno en la puerta y cuando lo vio venir caminando al igual que un moribundo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el primer juego que vio. La montaña rusa.

Bueno, no era gran cosa, ya se había subido a ésta hace tiempo atrás, pero en el estado que se encontraba, Akiyama ahora sentía terror. Rika notó a su novio nervioso y casi temblando al ver a la altísima montaña y esto la hizo enojar tanto al extremo de darle un codaso en el estómago y obligarle que se quedara quieto.

Aún con su dolor creciendo mas y mas, subió al maldito juego y rogó porque pasara mas rápido de lo que prometían. Ya adentro, se sintió un poco mas cómodo aunque aún existía ese miedo a que Rika... No se... lo empujara del juego por algún que otro "error" que él cometiera.

Después de todo, nada pasó. Siguieron el recorrido hasta encontrarse con los autos chocadores. Ryo veía cada juego como una guillotina y su novia era el verdugo que le pondría fin a su desesperación. Pero sin poder resistirse a los encantos de una posible modelo, siguió a la chica de cabellos rojos, sin quejarse, pues sabía que esto lo llevaría a perder, posiblemente, otra costilla.

Cada golpe que el auto recibía, el lo sentía peor. Se sentía machucado, como una manzana podrida, hecho puré por dentro y con una cáscara débil. Presentía que su punto de quiebre estaba cerca o tal vez era ese sentimiento extraño que sentía, algo así como el placer, que llegaría con su muerte.

El desdichado juego terminó y el moreno ojiazul bajó como pudo y trató de descansar en un banco. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, y dedició no volver a acompañar a Rika a otro de sus entierros.

Por mas belleza y encanto, por mas que su mal genio lo conquistara y lo volviera en su contra, se propuso ser fuerte y vencer a su novia que vestía de verdugo.

- Y hablando de roma... - Murmuró Akiyama viendo a la pelirroja llegar con unas golosinas.

- ¿Preparado para lo que viene, idiota? - Dijo la muchacha de manera desafiante.

- La verdad, Rika.. Yo pensaba.. - Intentó contestar Ryo, quien fui interrumpido por ella.

- ¿Pensabas? No debes pensar estando aquí. - Dijo Rika tomandolo del brazo y de un tirón, muy doloroso para Akiyama, se lo llevó de allí. - Mira, Akiyama. - Ordenó Nonaka y señalaba una gigantesca montaña rusa.

Ryo sintió que esta vez se le caerían los ojos del dolor, solo con ver la próxima maquina mortal a la que su sadomasoquista novia quería entregarlo.

- No me subiré a eso, Rika. - Masculló con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿De que hablas? No seas llorón. El Rompe Dientes no hace daño. - Intentó convencer la de ojos claros.

Otra puntada se presentaba en el costado del chico, casi haciendo que éste cayera al suelo del dolor. Rika lo enderezó apretando una de las orejas del muchacho y arrastrandolo hacia el tren de la rusa.

Ryo no tuvo escapatoria, cuando quiso volverse ya estaba atrapado entre barras y muy encima del nivel del mar, por así decirlo. Miró a su derecha y llena de emoción Rika miraba para todos lados y manifestaba a gritos que comenzara ya el juego.

El Rompe Dientes le decían. Recordó, su perfecta dentadura. Como movimiento reflejo llevó sus dos manos a la boca y una mirada de desesperación se formó en su rostro. Nonaka observó esto y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda del chico, ¿ahora trataba de tranquilizarlo?

- No sabía que te asustaban los parques de diversiones. - Dijo con su voz calma.

- Rika, tú me estas asustando. - Contestó enfurecido, sin darse cuenta que el juego había comenzado.

- ¿Ah si? Yo te asusto. No entiendo de lo que hablas, idiota. - Respondió la pelirroja guiando la mirada hacia otro lado, de manera enfurecida.

- ¿Tu no entiendes de lo que hablo y yo soy el idiota? - Cuestionó el moreno.

- Estas actuando de lo mas extraño ultimamente. Creo que no eres la persona... que yo creí que eras. - Contestó fríamente la chica agarrandose fuerte de las barras de seguridad.

Esto último sacó de sus casillas al joven muchacho que había estado aguantando las niñerías de una niña maleducada, que no sabía como pero resultaba ser su novia. Estaba tan furioso y exhausto que no midió sus palabras, histerico comenzó a reprocharle todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante esa tarde.

En cambio Rika, parecía no inmutarse con ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca del moreno. Estaba concentrada mirando para cualquier otro lado, y parecía de plástico, la chica no decía nada, no se movía, estaba hecha de plástico.

Akiyama se retractó y confundido sacudió a la chica y la llamaba por su nombre..

- Rika, di algo. - Ordenó el de ojos azules pero la chica no contestaba.

Prosiguió con sacudirla pero ella no contestó. Casi perdiendo la casi inexistente paciencia que le quedaba, volvió a gritarle..

- ¡Rika, di algo!

Luego de un momento, Nonaka se sostuvo aún mas fuerte de una de las barras, y habló..

- Cuida tu perfecta sonrisa o te quedarás sin dientes.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un profundo dolor cruzar por todo su cuerpo, cortando su sensibilidad y su cordura.

Todo se volvió negro, negro y vacío. Hasta que despertó saliendo del parque en una camilla. Su visión era borrosa, pero aún así pudo distinguir a la pelirroja que caminaba forzosamente al costado de la camilla. Luego de esto, un frío insufrible se presentó en su boca. Apretó su mano tratando de apaciguar el dolor, cuando sintió dos o tres piedritas filosas que le pinchaban la palma. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, llevó su mano cerca de su cara, y al ver trocitos de los aperlados dientes que adornaban su sonrisa, quizo morir.

Allí estaban, en su mano. Trozos partidos de sus dientes. Perdió sus dientes, sus magníficos dientes. No sabía como reaccionar, tal vez lloraría, gritaría o trataría de escapar y golpear su cabeza contra un clavo para comprovar que todo era una maldita pesadilla, pero no pudo, estaba inmovilizado por la sorpresa.

Casi llegando a la ambulancia, miró con terror a su novia y al entrar a la ambulancia, comenzó a hablar.

- Mis dientes.. - Dijo con dificultad.

- Los perdiste, Ryo. - Contestó Nonaka seriamente.

El joven comenzó a soltar sollozos tristes, colmando la poca paciencia de la pelirroja.

- Te harán unos nuevos, Akiyama. No lloriquees. - Musitó implementando su desinterés en el tema.

- Rika, creo que te odio.

Nonaka no se inmutó. Solo se limitó a tomar algo así como un espejo que llevaba en su bolso y ponerlo delante del rostro del muchacho, obligandolo a apreciar su machucado rostro y lo que quedaba de lo que fue una bella sonrisa.

- No me tortures mas, por favor.. - Rogó Akiyama.

Seguido de esto, las luces de la ambulancia se apagaron, pero aún así una luz iluminaba el espejo frente de el que lo invitaba a apreciar sus horribles dientes desgastados y rotos. La risa de su novia, malévola y horrorosa se hizo presente en la oscuridad.

Ruido de golpes, risas malévolas e imágenes horrendas se presentaban frente a él, quien gritaba pidiendo que no lo torturaran mas..

- Por favor, no me tortures mas... no me tortures mas...

- Ryo.

- Rika, no me tortures mas.

- ¡Ryo, despierta tonto!

Akiyama abrió los ojos al fin. Estaba durmiendo en su habitación, en la cama ahora estaba sentada la pelirroja mirandolo desconsertada, pidiendole que se calmara y que despertara.

- ¿Fue solo un sueño? - Se preguntó con su cara de sorpresa aún en su cara.

- Ryo ¿Estas bien, tontito? - Preguntó Rika encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

- ¿Rika?

No, no entendía nada. Si todo había sido tan real, pero fue solo una pesadilla. Los dolores... Seguían allí.. ¿SUS DIENTES?

Se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo de la cama y corrió hacia el bañoa mirarse en el espejo.

- ... 14, 15... 24... 32.. Si, están todos y en perfecto estado. - Exclamó con felicidad al contar sus dientes y ver que todos estaban allí.

- ¿A que se debe tanta locura, Akiyama? ¿Y no era que estabas mal de la espalda? - Cuestionó Nonaka mirando a su novio desde la puerta del baño.

- Estoy... Me siento muy bien.

Dijo para luego caminar y besar a la muchacha con mucha pasión, pero un tiró en las costillas lo detuvo.

- Ah ay.. - Se quejó.

- No estás tan bien que digamos, por eso te vine a cuidar y... a hacerme cargo de mis actos. - Dijo Rika bajando su cabeza, sientiedo el dolor del muchacho.

Akiyama sonrió. Esta mujer que tenía enfrente, sin dudas, no era la misma que había soñado hace unos minutos. Esta mujer lo quería y el a ella también.

- Vamos Rika a la cama y a ver televisión. - Dijo el moreno abrasando a la chica.

- Dale, yo te voy a cuidar bien esta vez, cariño.

Luego de decir esto, Rika lo besó e hicieron justo lo que iban a hacer.

Desde entonces, Ryo Akiyama no tuvo mas dudas sobre su novia. La quería demasiado, y esos sueños horrendos no se presentaron mas en él. Desde entonces, sigue cuidando su sonrisa con cuidados extremos, al igual que a la pelirroja que tenía una manera... Algo rara de expresar su amor.

Fin.

* * *

_**Hola! Que les pareció?**_

_**Bueno, esto me tomó bastante trabajo pero al fin lo terminé, cosas de la escuela y eso.**_

_**Quiero sus opiniones!**_

_**La idea del titulo la saqué de un tema de mi banda favorita, Green Day :3**_

_**Y me basé en lo que dice la canción: Una novia que expresa su amor con cierta violencia. **_

_**Espero que les halla gustado, y si no, bueno... Tomatasos xD**_

_**Saludos a todos. **_

_**PD: Fui muy ruda con Akiyama? xD **_


End file.
